


The World Against Me

by MaxandMatthew24



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood and Violence, Elemental Magic, F/F, Minor Character Death, Sexual Content, Vampires, Very flashback based, Were-Creatures, dragon - Freeform, my own made up monster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: You is the last of her kind. After a rebellious clan of werewolves killed her clan, only she remained. She was left to be raised by a dragon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This had been in my head for a while and need to let it out. I don't think I'm going to write a whole series but I would if you guys really enjoy it. So please comment if I should!

A cry of a baby rings arose the land. In front of her is the corpses of her parents along with the rest of her village. The cry reaches a mansion and rings into the ear of a werewolf and a vampire. 

 

The werewolf was a little taller than the vampire. She had matching furry tails and ears. She wears a hoody and shorts. The vampire wears formal olden clothes. Her emerald eyes glow in the darkness of the room. 

 

"Mistress, you hear that too?" The werewolf said turning to the vampire. "Yes, I do. A distress call from the hybrid x13 clan. Something is wrong. Let's go now." They ran out to the call. 

 

The baby continues to cry. The group of werewolves that killed her whole clan starts laughing. "Look at the only the pup left! Why don't we take it back and have a feast with it!" The orange haired werewolf said. The crashing of leaves was faint and it got louder. A roar rang out. "CHIKA!" 

 

"Oh why isn't it Kanan and her owner Dia. About time you showed up! I was about to finish up here before you showed up!" Kanan starts to transform. "Why would you do this? I know you're a Takami but this is wrong!" 

 

Chika picks up the still crying baby by the neck. As she tries to get out, Chika cuts her left horn. "Oops." She said smiling. "Kanan, save her. Kill if needed." Dia as clear as a blade. Kanan transformed completely into a beast and runs towards the trio of werewolves. 

 

The other two transform and start to attack her. Dia runs around and see if there are any survivors. Kanan is much stronger than the two. She bites viciously at one of their necks, turned on an angle. The other got on top of her. Quickly she cut the wolf's chest. The wolf roars out in agony. 

 

The other starts to charge at her. Kanan grabs it's head with her paws and throw it over her head. Immediately, she finishes it off by snapping it's head. The other bled out to death. Chika watched amused. 

 

"So you killed my cousins. Now you think you're the bigger wolf now don't you? Well I'm going to finish her off and I'll kill you myself!" Kanan turned back to human form. "Now you are a heartless monster? What happened to the Chika that would seek out to play with me? The one that saw me as family not an enemy!" 

 

Chika stared at her. She let go of the baby. "That was a long time ago." She transformed at ran away. Kanan quickly ran up to the baby. "Its ok little one, we will get you fixed up." She rocked the baby until she claimed down. 

 

The baby had two little horns and two little tucks. On her back was small black wings and a thin tail to match. She had beautiful blue eyes that shined and silver hair. She wasn't wearing anything but she had lots of dry blood on her. Dia comes back empty handed. 

 

"Bring me the baby." Kanan gives Dia the baby and she looked at her. She felt bad that she had to see all of that. But she had no time to care for this child. She already needs to prepare for the birth of her new sibling. "We will call her You. Kanan, get to the mansion at once and care for her. I need to see an old friend of mine." Kanan takes You back and runs to the mansion. 

 

Dia made her journey to the person she needs to speck to. She traveled to an old forest said to be haunted. The forest was gloomy. There were an unsettling feeling at came to Dia every time she walks though these forests. She makes it up to a cave leading down into the ground. 

 

Instead of going down, she leaves a dead animal in front of the cave and waits. The dead animal was used to get the person out. She figured if the person was anyway like they use to be, they would be starving. Then a stream of fire shot out of the cave. 

 

"Dia! You finally showed up! It's been 50 years!" A dragon came out, turning to a suitable human form. The dragon had some scales in her human form but they were hard to see. She had long blue hair and a side bun as an added touch. Her tail was really long and scaly and was a dark purple ish color. 

 

"Sorry it's been so long. I need to ask something from you Yoshi-dono." The dragon cringed. "Why do you call me that? The monks are still calling me that aren't they? Just call me Yohane. And... Speak of your request." Dia sat down on a nearby rock. 

 

"The hybrid x13 clan had been ambushed by three Takamis and only one baby remains. I need you to raise it as your own please." Dia blow down awaiting her answer. "You want a dragon to care for a baby? It can't be done! We can barely care for ourselves!" 

 

"I shall provide you all necessities and a home in the town closes to my mansion. You will be taken care off while you raise the child. I needed someone trusting and knows a lot them." Yohane thought for a moment. "If I can get a meal everyday then fine. I will raise her to be a powerful warrior." They shook hands on it. "Thank you Yoshi- I mean Yohane."


	2. Chapter 2

A laughing little girl swings on the dragon's arm. She is happy and excited for her first day at school. "You, you got to hide your horns and tail. I don't want you to be hurt if I'm not around." You looked up and hid them. "Yes papa! You think I will make some friends?" 

 

"Sure you can! Also don't forget we are going to see the monks today. I'll pick you up it's time." You dropped down. "But isn't that the middle of the day?" Yohane looked down. "It's right when school ends so you wouldn't miss a thing ok bub?" You nodded. 

 

They make it to the small school house. You immediately runs inside. "Hey don't run!" Yohane said walking inside. She noticed the classroom was very small. There was at lease ten kids in there. A young lady walks up to her. "Hello there! You must be Tsushima-san!" 

 

"Y-yes I am. That is my little girl You." Yohane suddenly got really nervous talking to her. She tries to act like herself but she is having a hard time right now. "My name is Riko Sakurauchi. I'm the teacher here." "Pleasure to meet you. Well I'll be going." 

 

You waves at Yohane as she leaves. "Alright everyone. Let's start by introducing ourselves. Why don't we start with you You-chan." You went to her seat and stay standing while the others sat down. "M-my name is You Tsushima and I like to climb trees and play with my papa." One of the kids looked at her funny. "That's it? Nothing exciting? You might as well be part of a public school then a private rich school!" 

 

You looked down feeling a bit a shamed. "Hey that was mean! You don't talk to someone like that!" A blonde haired girl said. You felt a little better for one of her peers to stand up for her. "Now children, Mari-chan is right. You don't talk to someone like that. Even if they go to a school like this doesn't mean they are exactly like you." 

 

You sat down feeling a lot better. "Ok Mari-chan, you're up." Mari stood up. "My name is Mari Ohara and I like to ride my beautiful white horse named Rider!" You was in awe. She always wanted to own a horse. Eventually everyone introduced themselves and they were sent off to play with each other for a little bit. 

 

You was approached by Mari. "Hey there You-chan!" She sat down next to her. "Hi." "You want to be friends? You can show me how to climb a tree and we can ride on my horse!" You glow. "Yes! We are going to have so much fun!" They started to play and get along with each other. 

 

Before they know it, it was time for school to end. Yohane was there to pick You up. "Have a good first day?" Yohane picked her up and bear hugged her. "Yep! Oh Papa! I made a friend!" 

 

"Oh that's great! Now let's get to the temple." Yohane ran at top speed to the temple. You loved it when she runs like this. Once at the temple, they met up with Dia and Kanan. "Dia-tan! Kanan-chan!" You leaped from Yohane's arms and hugged Dia. Kanan was in wolf form for safety reasons. You has no memory of Kanan in a human form. 

 

"You have gotten so big the last time I saw you. You ready to see the monks and the wizards?" You nodded. Dia took her hand and went inside. Inside she saw a librarian looking wizard holding the hand of a child with red hair. "Hey Dia-tan, who is that girl with the wizard?" 

 

Dia turned and saw it was her sister Ruby. The wizard with her being Hanamaru. "You will find out soon." Yohane whispered to Dia. "Are you sure you want to hide it? No one will care. This shit happens a lot." Dia simply said "It's better she doesn't know the truth." 

 

They walk into a massive room. On the opposite said were the monks and higher ups. Each of the monks were a monster from each clan. All except the empty space for the hybrid x13. You always wondered why there was no monks there. No one told her why nor told her that she is one of them. 

 

"I would like to get this meeting started. We have had more problems with the Takami clan as of recently. They have to be stopped before the humans start to notice. They have been very aggressive and killed lots of us. I would like some suggestions as to how to stop them." The werewolf leader said to the large group of people. A wizard was walking around taking the younger children out of the meeting. It was getting intense for the younger children. Yohane led You to the wizard and You went with her. 

 

The children were took to a smaller room where they played. You went up to the wizard. "What's your name?" The wizard smiled. "I'm Hanamaru. I work as a librarian in this temple. You want me to read you a story?" You nodded and sat on her lap. 

 

"Here is a story of a man. He was happy with the way he lived. Until a great war broke out and he had to fight in it to survive. He didn't want to fight. Just as he was able to get out, he was pulled right back in. He ends up saving his wife before he was killed in war." Hanamaru finishes the tale. You was lost. "But don't stories have good endings?" Hanamaru smiled. "That was a good end, you just need to take it from a different light." 

 

Suddenly the ground starts to vibrate violently. The shakes were too strong for the temple to stay together. The temple starts to brake apart. The children run to the wizard and she casts a spell to protect them from the rubble. A burst though the wall showed a gang of werewolves. The children were scared to death. 

 

With some quick thinking, Hanamaru gets them out with a transportation spell. She gets them to the massive room with the adults. "Takamis!" Hanamaru yelled in panic. "Ruby!" Dia yells out before running out the room. The other went to the gang of Takamis. Kanan comes running into the room. 

 

She picks her up with her mouth and runs to a nearest exit. Once outside, in front of them was two Takamis. Kanan places You down and gets ready to attack. The two charge at her. Kanan bites on a leg as one jumped toward her. She gets on top and rips the leg off with her jaw. She used the leg to hit the other one. 

 

You closes her eyes. She doesn't know what's happening and she fears her life. The two were dead. Kanan goes to You almost unharmed but covered in blood. She takes You and runs to the Kurosawa mansion. 

 

The last thing You sees is bloody corpses on the ground of the temple, she fainted at the sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Blood was splattered all over the place. There was fighting left and right. Dia runs as fast as she can to a meditation room where Ruby was. The temple was braking apart very quickly. She heard the cries and screams of her sister. 

 

"Ruby! Ruby!" Dia yelled. It started to get hard to navigate though the halls. She knew she was getting close when Ruby's cries gets louder. "Onee-chan! I'm scared! Help me!" 

 

Dia finally finds the room. She picks her up and runs. "I'm here, I'm here. Everything is ok." Ruby continues to cry and screaming Dia's name. "We need to get out of here." But everywhere she turned as a dead until she was surrounded by dead ends. 

 

"Well if it isn't Dia. Who is the little one?" 

 

The worst person to run into. "Chika! Why are you destroying the temple? This use to be your home!" Dia yelled. "Hey I asked a question first. How about you tell me who the little girl is." Chika started to get closer and closer. Dia is starting to see blood all over her clothes. 

 

"Oh wait a minute, she must be your daughter." Ruby turned to Chika. Her face was wet from her tears. "She is not my daughter. She is my sister." Chika starts to laugh. "Your father is still at it?! Oh this is rich! I thought your mom died!" Dia held Ruby closer. 

 

"No, she is. Ruby has a different mother from me." Chika laughs harder. "I can see that your father is still sticking with gems! When will your father learn to keep his hands to himself?" Chika continues to laugh. 

 

Dia is angry. She wants to beat the living crap out of her. But she can't let Ruby go. "I know you are here to fight but-" "Fight? I don't want to fight you. You will get crushed to death before you can lay a hand on me. You see, my clan has bombs all around here. Since I'm in here, they aren't going to explode them. Once I leave, the temple will no longer exist!" 

 

Dia wondered why they weren't crushed already. Now everything is adding up. They knew somehow that there was a meeting with all monsters. Using this as a chance to kill them all off at once. She was at her last straw. 

 

"WHY DO YOU WANT TO DO THIS? THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" Dia screamed so loud that her throat hurts. Chika simply vanished into the shadows. "Have fun being dead! Say hi to your mom for me!" Chika said laughing. As on que, more bombs went off. 

 

Dia was out of options to get out. She can't brake the walls with Ruby in her arms and putting her down is out of the question. The only thing to do is avoided the rock and stone falling. She was preparing herself for her end to make sure Ruby lives. 

 

She looks up to see an opening big enough to get out. Without thinking she runs straight towards it and jumps. Having no concentration, she doesn't make it out but she was able to get a hand on the opening. She looks at Ruby as sees her shaking and crying. "Ruby, listen to me. Hold on as tightly as you can." 

 

Ruby grips tightly around Dia's neck. It chokes her a bit but she doesn't mind. She grabs onto the opening with both hands and pulls herself out. Then Dia heard a roar in the air. She looks up to see Yohane in dragon form. 

 

On Yohane's back was most of the survivors. Lots were very hurt and bloody. Dia doesn't think the wizards and monks don't have enough mana to heal all of them. Yohane gets down close enough for Dia to jump on. Dia quickly covered Ruby's eyes went they got on. She doesn't want her scarred for life. 

 

They heard to the Kurosawa mansion where maids and doctors await for the injured. Dia ran to Ruby's room. She put her down on the floor. "Ruby I'm going to put you in comfortable clothes ok?" Ruby nodded. Dia first cleaned off her face. Ruby was wearing a kimono. She changed her closer to sleepwear. 

 

"I'm going to get you come warm milk ok? I'll be right back." Dia said standing up. "Can Ruby go with you? Ruby is scared." Ruby said grabbing onto her favorite blanket. "Sure." Ruby smiled as Dia picked her up. They went into the kitchen and saw the maids at work. Dia placed Ruby down on her chair and went to start to warm up milk. 

 

Kanan walked in holding a sippy cup. "Hello there Ruby-chan! You ok?" Ruby nodded. "Good. Hey Dia, do you know if Yohane is somewhere around her?" She put the cup into the sink and the maids took care of it. "She should be outside helping." Dia gave Ruby her warm milk. Ruby finished it the matter of seconds. 

 

"Ok thanks." Kanan said running out. Dia took Ruby to her room and sat on her bed. Ruby started to cuddle next to her. "Onee-chan. Why are those werewolves not apart of the guild?" Dia petted Ruby's head. "You will find out someday." 

 

Dia turned down to see Ruby instantly asleep. She figured this is too much for her to handle and passed out. Dia didn't blame her, it was too much even for her. 

 

Dia simply petted her head and stayed there until she wakes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Ruby are more similar then originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different, I hope it's ok!

It was a simple hot day at school. You and Mari were sitting under a tree outside during lunch break. The sun was at it's highest and burned down it's heat on the earth. Luckily there was a nice easy breeze to cool them down. The other students were either eating lunch or playing a sport. The duo just decided to take it easy that day since it was so hot. They also decided to do school work while they ate. 

 

"Hey You-chan, you have practice today right?" Mari asked looking at You. "I do. We got a tournament coming up so need all the practice I can get." You was the team's best swimmer. She was able to hold her breath longer than an average human. Mari giggled. "Well don't forget we have a history project due soon. We can some text books from the library. We should get them now before lunch break ends." 

 

"Oh yeah. We can do it at my house. Papa said that she will be going something with guild today so it would be quiet." You started to pack up her things as Mari does the same. "Sounds good. I'll buy us some snacks while you're at practice." You gave her a salute. 

 

They returned to the building. This was the same school that You went to as a kid. She also had the same teachers. This school just happened to have very limited amount of students attend. Mari and You made there way though the hallways to where the small school library was. They discussed about their project. 

 

The hall wasn't crowded since not many students go to the library during break. Then there was a noise that stuck out to You. "Mari-chan, you hear that?" You stopped Mari from walking. "I don't hear anything. I think you are hearing things." 

 

"Remember I have hearing greater than a human." You started to follow the noise to an empty storage closet. The door was open a crack but they could see though it.

 

What they saw, You and Mari wished they could delete from their memories. 

 

In the dim light was Yohane and their teacher Riko. Yohane was standing next to the wall wearing nothing save for her shirt. Riko was on her knees with no clothes on, having Yohane's cock in her mouth. Riko moaned loudly as the dick was thrust into her mouth. Saliva rolled down from her mouth onto the floor below. Yohane panted heavily growing under her breath. 

 

Yohane murmured something that You couldn't make out. The two watched as Riko goes down on all fours with her ass pointing up. Yohane rubs her dick on Riko's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Riko's head was facing the opposite direction from the two but they can tell Yohane liked her facial expressions. 

 

You is starting to think now is a good time to get out of there. They have witnessed something that they shouldn't have. You got up quickly and ran away. Mari was right there behind her. She couldn't watch it anymore. Now she can't look at her teacher the same way anymore. She started to feel angry about the situation. Why didn't Yohane tell her about her relation with Riko nor talked about her at all. 

 

You ran into the library and sat down at a corner. Mari sat down in front of You. "You-chan, you ok?" You shakes her head and faces the wall. Mari got closer to her. "You-chan. Did that really bother you?" You didn't answer. "Why don't we go back to class? Break is about to end." You didn't say anything. She got up and walked away to class. Mari followed trying to figure out what's wrong. 

 

When You went to practice after school, she was so distracting that she messed up as many times. The team was so worried but You just told them she was fine. But the team told her to leave early and You had no choice but to say yes. As Mari and You walked, You wouldn't look up. 

 

"You-chan please tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this." Mari said stopping in her tracks. "Well the fact that my papa is having sex with our teacher isn't necessarily bothering me but it's the fact that she never told me she was having those sort of relation to her. She never tells me anything when I ask, even the guild. Every time I ask them about something they also tell me that I will find out soon. I feel that I've waited long enough. And look at me! I'm not like the other monsters! I'm the only one like this and no one will tell me why! I'm just so frustrated!" You paced around in a circle. 

 

"I'm sorry for saying all of that." You finally looked up at Mari. "No it's fine. You ok now?" "Yeah, I'm fine." You stopped and got a thought. "How about I give you a ride on my back? I should be able to support weight on my back after some intense training." You transformed into beast form. "Alright, it's been awhile." Mari jumped on and hanged on. 

 

You ran like the wind. She loved it when the wind flows on her fur. She also likes being in this form only because she is a lot faster. Mari was enjoying herself as well. She loved the scenery in their small town. The flowers in bloom and the sun shined greatly. Even if it was hot, the wind from the speed You was going cooled her down. 

 

They made it to You's house in no time at all. The house was pretty run down but You loved it anyway. It was pretty far away that it almost seemed like it was in the middle of a forest. Yohane loved for how it looked abandoned. The house is big enough for the two of them to live in. 

 

As the duo walked inside, they dropped their backs in shock. 

 

They saw Yohane and Riko again having sex. This time Riko was riding Yohane. Riko just happened to look up to see her students at the door. She screamed as she tried to cover herself. Yohane looked over to see them. "You?! What are you doing here! I thought you had practice!" Yohane boomed. "I left early to work on a project but most importantly, what the fuck are you two doing?! We saw you earlier too!" You yelled back and noticed Riko's face turned darker than her hair. 

 

"I don't care about that! You should have told me that you were coming so I would had done it in my room! Come on lets go in my room." Yohane grabbed Riko's arm and started walking away. "No I want to know why you didn't tell me about your relationship with her! I could careless about you doing this but I want to know why you didn't tell me!" Yohane looked at her. "I didn't think you would want to know." 

 

"I want to know everything! You never tell me anything about what I want to know and it's driving me nuts!" Yohane got closer to You. "You want to know everything? Well here's one thing." Yohane grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up. 

 

"You're a hybrid x13." 

 

\--------

 

Ruby walked around the mansion looked for her sister. She had been meaning to talk to her for a while so she thought that since she had a day off she would talk to her. She couldn't find Kanan either. She did find her father. "Oh Papa! Have you seen onee-chan?" 

 

"I think I saw her go into her room with Kanan a little while ago. If your going to see her, be polite and knock first." Her father said giving a quick pat on the head before walking away. "Ok thanks you papa." 

 

Ruby headed towards Dia's room hoping she wasn't busy. Luckily her room wasn't too far away. Once at the room, she was ready to knock until she noticed the door was open. She figured taking a quick peck to she if she was busy would hurt. 

 

Oh was she so wrong. 

 

She saw Kanan and Dia in the doggy style position on the bed. Kanan was in wolf form pounding Dia roughly. Dia was panting and moaning quietly but she enjoying herself so much from her facial expressions. She was saying something to Kanan that Ruby can't make out. 

 

Then she noticed the ball like thing on Kanan's dog cock started to go deep inside her. She had no idea what they are going nor what's happening. She is a very sheltered child so she doesn't know what sex is. Ruby doesn't know how to react other than run away. 

 

She ran into her room deciding to come out when she thinks their done. Then she starts to have thoughts. She thinks that maybe what she wants to talk about with Dia isn't worth it. Maybe it was God's way of saying that she wouldn't ask her. Yet she was curious about the activity Dia and Kanan are doing. 

 

Her curiosity got the better of her. She went back to see what they were doing. But when she got back, Kanan wasn't pounding anymore. They were both panting and exhausted from the activity. Ruby just walked away thinking she shouldn't have saw that. 

 

She went outside for a walk. It was a cold winter day but the sun was as strong as ever. She wasn't allowed outside the mansion gates so she just walks around in the gate. The mansion was huge with a large field to go with it. It was an hour walk going though the place. 

 

Ruby sees Dia at the end of her walk and runs to her. "Onee-chan!" Dia turned to her and smiled. "Hello Ruby." Dia started to walk away. Kanan was right behind her. "Hold up! I just wanted to ask you something!" Dia continued to walk and Ruby caught up to her. Dia wasn't going to stop. 

 

"Onee-chan! What is my purpose?!" 

 

Dia stopped. "What?" She didn't turn around but Ruby can feel her looking down at her. "I'm not a vampire like you or papa and I'm not a normal human like mama! I just want to know what I'm meant to be! Does it have anything to do with your mom onee-chan?" 

 

Dia turned around as quickly as the speed of sound, ready to attack Ruby. Kanan luckily stopped her in time. "Mistress, she didn't do anything. Let it go." Dia shoved Kanan throwing her to the ground. Ruby was ready to be hit. But instead Dia looked at her with shame. "You don't ever bring her up ever in my present, understand?" Ruby quietly nodded and ran away in fear but falls down from her shaking.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of a fallen tree echoes across the forest. The buff silver haired girl was panting from her training. She is now 23 and a high school dropout. The Takami clan has caused so much problems over the last 10 years that she had to dropout. Yohane had been training her so she could be as strong as her. 

 

"That's enough, you're going to kill this forest if you keep it up. Let's get the wood to the town before it starts to snow." Yohane grabbed 3 of the trees. You grabbed the rest in half beast form. Once giving the wood to the town, the two went home. 

 

"Mari-chan? You here?" You called out. "Yes I'm here! I made dinner for you. I cooked the deer you hunted yesterday." You had her way to the kitchen. "Oh that looks good! You sure you want to chill here during the snow storm? I'm sure your mansion is a lot warmer than here." 

 

"I'm sure, it's more entertaining here than at home. Plus mama and papa are at a business trip so I would have been alone." Mari smiled. "Well you're welcome to stay here. Papa said she has to help at the temple during the storm. So it would be just us." 

 

The young couple ate their dinner as the strong storm hit. Once done, they relaxed on the couch and You turned to beast form. Mari loved the warmth of You's fur. They fell asleep after a while but woke up then if was way too cold. The house was very old so it wouldn't keep the cold out after a while. 

 

You turned to human form. "Hey you alright? You're shivering." Mari was very visibly cold. "I-I'm fine, just really cold." 

 

"How we do something that could warm you up." You asked touching Mari's hip. "I would love that." They came into a passionate kiss, holding each other. You stripped Mari down as they kissed and Mari did the same for You. They broke off and You licked all over Mari's body with her feline tongue. She went down to her sweet spot and sucked it a bit. Mari loved every second of it. 

 

As the couple was having a good time, the door slammed opened. "You-chan!" You quickly stood up and went to 'I'm going to rip your head off mode'. She couldn't recognize who the person was. "Who are you? How do you know who I am?" 

 

"It's me! You don't recognize me? Maybe this will jock your memory." You watched as she realized who it was. 

 

"Kanan-chan!" She had to got to beast form for You to figure out who it was. She turned back to communicate. "Alright we got no time, it's the guild. The Takamis has sent some of them to ambush the guild. Dia has sent me to get you." 

 

"Alright I'll go. Mari-chan, I need you to come. You can help with the injured." You looked at Mari. "This is why it's more entertaining here than at home." Mari laughed as she put her clothes back on. 

 

You and Kanan transformed and Mari jumped on to You's back. They ran as fast as they can. Once they are there, there were no signs of the Takamis. All around them was very injured monsters. They went right to work on helping them. 

 

"Kanan-chan, onee-chan wants you to-" Ruby said turning her attention to You. They both stared at each other. You was in half beast form. "A-are you a hybrid x13?" Ruby nervously asked. 

 

"I-I am. I'm Tsushima You. And you are?" "I'm Kurosawa Ruby..." They looked at each other as if they know each other but not knowing why. Then You was tackled. "Dia-tan!" 

 

"There was a reason why I never let her near you. You are not needed anymore You, go home. We only need you for combat. You are a war weapon." Dia got off her and walked Ruby away as Kanan followed. 

 

Mari and You looked at each other in confusion. They always helped them with the injured. Something was up with Dia that she isn't going to tell her. But what made You more confused was the comment about her being a war weapon. Was that what the hybrids were for? Just to be used as weapons to end a war quicker? 

 

They watched the three of them walk away.

 

\------------

 

"You are still standing by his words?" Kanan asked quietly to Dia for Ruby not to hear. 

 

"I am and there is nothing you will do or say to change my mind. Dia hissed. 

 

They walked off into the distance turns the Kurosawa mansion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very flashback based. This is your warning, enjoy :3

_“Ruby? Where are you?” Dia looked around for her sister in the mansion. She hasn't found her in the last few minutes and it was her bedtime. Dia decided to see if her father has seen her. In the hallway to the master bedroom, she heard her little sister's laugh. She sighed in relief knowing her sister is with their father._

_Dia poked her head into the bedroom. She saw her father and stepmother playing with Ruby. Little toddler Ruby loves being with her father. “Hello father, Aiko. Hey there Ruby.” Dia walked up to her family and she tickled Ruby a little. “Dia-chan! I told you to call me mom.” Dia tried her best to not let them see her cringe. “I'm sorry… Mother…”_

_“Mama! Up!” Ruby lifted her arms up waiting for her mom to hold her up. But instead, her dad lifted her up. “Come to papa!” Ruby laughed and smiled. “Father, I'm here for Ruby. It's her bedtime.”_

_Ruby turned her head towards Dia and held out her arms to her. “Alright, Alright my little girl.” He gave her a kiss on the cheek as well as her mother. “I love you my precious little girl. Good night.” He smiled and gave her to Dia. Dia took her in her arms as Ruby yawned. She walks out while she rubs her head. “You tired Ruby?” Ruby nods with her eyes are half open._

_Dia entered Ruby’s room and placed Ruby gently on her bed. She changed Ruby into her night clothes and tucked her into bed. “You know what Ruby? I think you have been a really good today so I'm going to read you a bedtime story.” Dia smiled sitting at the edge of Ruby’s bed._

_Ruby’s face lit up. She had the biggest smile ever. She was so happy that she couldn't say anything, only moving excitedly. “Alright, calm down. What book do you want me to read?” Ruby settled down, still having the big smile. “I want you to read this one!”_

_Ruby held out her little hands towards the bookshelf. Her hands started to glow so did the book she wanted Dia to read. The book flowing in mid air towards the sisters. Dia stood up in shock as the book reached Ruby. Dia stared at her in terror. “Onee-chan? W-what's wrong? Was it something R-ruby did?”_

_Dia quickly grabbed Ruby with her favorite blanket and ran out. “Kanan! Wolf now!” Dia cried out in the halls. Ruby was terrified and started to shake. As Dia ran, she put Ruby in a comfortable position in her arms to not let her see where they were going. Kanan quickly caught up to the them and they ran out of the mansion._

This can’t be happening please god no. _Dia thought to herself as she ran to the guild. Ruby was crying that this point. Crying out why Dia was running and to where. Once they were there, Dia had to left Ruby with Kanan for a moment. This isn't going to be a good idea because Ruby is terrified of dogs and Kanan just so happens to be a wolf about three times her size._

_“Ruby I need to speak to someone and I'm going to leave you with Kanan. Don't worry, she will turn back in a second. She just needs to check the area to make sure we weren't followed.” Dia put Ruby down on the carpet on the floor and stayed there until Kanan came back. Once Kanan was back in human form, she started to play with Ruby to calm her down. Dia smiled at the sight of her sister’s smile but now isn't the time for that._

_Dia entered the next room with a person in there that she desperately needs to speak to. “Hello? Anyone in here?” Dia yelled out in a panic to see the empty room save for all the books. Suddenly a pile of books fell over. “Zura… That hurt zura…” Hanamaru stood up rubbing her head from the books falling on her head._

_“Hanamaru-san! I need your help please! It's Ruby!” Dia pleased. Hanamaru looked at her concerned. “What’s wrong? Is she ill?”_

_“No she is not but… I think she might be a… Oh god… A premature wizard.” Hanamaru’s face lit up. “Little Ruby is a wizard?! A premature one at that?! That's so rare! Normally signs of a wizard aren't shown until the age of ten! Little Ruby is only three!” Hanamaru was so excited about the situation. She grabbed so books and used her magic to read the whole thing in a second. “Let me examine her. Once I get what kind of wizard she is, I can get her training in no time.”_

_“What kind of… Wizard…?” Dia looked at her confused. “Oh yeah! There's a rumor of a special kind of wizard so I want to know if she is the one. Since Ruby is a very premature wizard I have high hopes that she is the wizard. The wizard is known in the legend as the elemental wizard. Legend has it that the elemental wizard are great and powerful coming from a line of reincarnation. These wizards are rumored to be able to master all elemental magic that would normally be almost impossible for normal wizards. I have mastered all the elemental magic that took me hundreds of years to master. So if she is the wizard, I can be her teacher zura.”_

_Dia suddenly got light headed. Her sister could possibly be a rumored wizard? This was too much for her to handle. Not only that, if she told her father about this, who knows what he would do. The Kurosawa family never had a wizard in the family. “Alright, I-I'll get her.” Dia walked out of the room to see Ruby fast asleep on Kanan. Kanan looked up in concerned. “Dia? What's wrong? You're paler than usual.”_

_Dia picked up Ruby making sure she wasn't awake. “I'm scared for her.” Dia walked back into the other room leaving Kanan out of the room. Hanamaru took Ruby and gently woke her up._

_“Go home Dia-chan. This is a long process and you need to tell your father zura. I know you don't want to but this is for Ruby’s future. I'm hoping she is the elemental wizard. If she is, she has be partnered with a hybrid x13 to stop the Takami clan. It's the only way the humans wouldn't be in a world war against monsters and magical beings like us zura.”_

_Dia’s face fell. She doesn't have the heart to leave her but she trusts Hanamaru completely. She was more scared for her father's reaction to the situation. “I really can't stay?” Hanamaru shook her head. Ruby turned to her and yawned. “Onee-chan.” Ruby muttered in a yawn. Dia’s heart felt like breaking. “Ruby, I have to go.”_

_Ruby’s eyes widened. “No! No! Onee-chan! Don't leave me! I want to go home!” Ruby cried. “I'm sorry Ruby, I really need to go. I really hate to do this.” Ruby started to cry. “Onee-chan! What did Ruby do? Ruby thought she was good!” Dia wiped off her now wet face. “You did nothing wrong, Ruby. This is for your future. I love you.” Dia gave her a hug. “Good bye, I'll get you the first thing in the morning alright.” Ruby nodded. Dia gave her a final wave before leaving._

_Kanan ran to Dia’s side. “What happened? Where's Ruby?” Dia let out a sign. She started to walk out of the guild temple. “She is with Hanamaru. She is testing her wizard ability.”_

_“Ruby is a wizard?! Wow, I didn't know there was a wizard line in your family!” Dia looked down. “No, there isn't. There was never a wizard in our family line. Only vampires. I know my mother came from a line of wizards but there's no possible way Ruby is a wizard from her. She died over a hundred years ago… From birthing me...”_

_Dia stayed silent. Topics about her mother are a very sensitive topic to her. Kanan didn't know anything about her mother since Dia says nothing about what she knows about her mother. Kanan wanted to be as supportive as possible to her so she doesn't ask. But Kanan can tell that she is jealous that Ruby gets to be with her birth mother. “You're going to tell your dad about this?”_

_“I have no other choice. I'm just hoping he wouldn't do anything to Ruby… Or me...” Dia stayed quiet the rest of the way home._

_Once they made it home, her father was waiting for her. “DIA!” Mr. Kurosawa yelled. “WHERE IS MY RUBY!” She forgot that her father likes to see her little sister sleep. “F-father… Listen to me… Ruby is… A wizard…” Her father walked up to and Dia walked backwards. “YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER!”_

_His eyes were very dull but full of anger. “I'm surprised about this too… How about we sit down and talk about this- ah!” He grabbed her by her neck and pushed her against the wall. His grip was so strong that Dia was having a hard time breathing. “I'm very disappointed in you. You weren't supposed to let this happen. Now the only way for you to not disappoint me further is to not let her near that mut you found three years ago. Ever. She can go on with the training but NEVER let her near a battlefield.”_

_He finally let go of her once Dia almost turned blue. Dia started to gasp for air desperately and coughing. “I expect more from you, Dia. Don't expect me to approve of your little relationship with that mut you have either. I know you have feeling for that dirty canine. Just take it from me, get rid of the mut.” He walked about leaving Dia in distress._

“Dia. Dia! Can you hear me? Hello?” Kanan waved her hand in front of Dia’s face. “Huh? What? Kanan?” Dia opened her eyes to see her lover’s face. “Hey, you ok? You were crying in your sleep.” Kanan started to wipe away her tears. 

“I have? Oh… I-I don't remember the dream I had…” Kanan petted Dia’s head. “You sure?” Dia nodded. “Alright, you shouldn't stay up all night anymore. We got more attacks from the Takami clan as of recently.” 

“Has our spies found the Takami hideout?” Kanan shook her head. “I'm afraid not. Word of our plans reached them and all of our spies were found and killed on the spot.” Suddenly the door opened. 

“Onee-chan, the carriage is here for you.” Dia and Kanan stood up. “Thank you Ruby. Inform father that I will be gone for a business meeting. I will return for dinner.” 

“Wait! Onee-chan! Are you going to see the hybrid?” Dia sighed. “Kanan is, I'm going to the guild. Don't you dare think about going with Kanan. You are to stay here and care for Aiko. That stomach virus is doing a number on her.” Dia walked out before Ruby could respond. 

Ruby was mad about Dia controlling her. Ruby ran into her room and slammed the door. Ruby was pacing around the room frustrated about no one letting her do what she wants. She is tired about always being protected from the world. She wants to think of an idea that can get her out of this mess. Then it hits her. She puts on a hooded cape and ran out of the mansion. 

Ruby ran as quickly as she can to try to catch up to Dia’s carriage. She was able to see it but she couldn't catch up. Kanan all the sudden sticks her head out the window. Unable to react quick enough, Ruby was spotted. Kanan just casually waved at her than made a hand signal to stay there. Ruby was confused whether she is trying to help her or not. Well if anyone knew her struggles, it was Kanan. She trusted her and stayed there but hid in the trees. 

“Hey Dia. Can I run there? I'm in the mood to run.” Kanan brought her head back inside. Dia sighed. “Fine. Just don't be in wolf form, it's hunting season for the humans. Inform the driver to stop.” But instead of stopping the carriage, Kanan jumped out the window. “KANAN! YOU DON’T JUMP OUT OF A MOVING VEHICLE!” Dia yelled. Kanan ran the opposite way of the way she was supposed to go. She was so quick that Dia didn't even noticed. 

Kanan ran towards Ruby. Ruby really can trust her. “Ruby! You want to come with me? Woah!” Ruby jumped into Kanan’s arms. “Take me with you! There's something about the hybrid- I mean You-san, that I can't ignore!” 

“You really are an elemental wizard huh?” 

They walked casually together in the woods. It was a rare moment for the two of them to be together. Guess was a good chance as any to get some information about Kanan and Dia’s relationship. “Hey, Kanan-san, are you and onee-chan… Going out?” Ruby asked out of the blue. 

Kanan chuckled. “I thought it was obvious! We have been together for almost a hundred years now! I really want to marry her but your dad would kill me if I tried to. You know how he is with werewolves.” Kanan looked off in disappointment.  
“I-I don't know how my papa is like around werewolves…” Ruby muttered. Kanan looked at her shocked. “What?! Your dad hates werewolves! He always calls me a dirty mut and sometimes makes me sleep outside on a leash. I'm only in the family to continue the family tradition of the Kurosawa and Matsuura families.” Ruby looked at her confused. “What do you mean by ‘continue the family tradition’? You mean to tell me that you weren't a stray that papa found one day?” 

“Who told you that? I was never a stray. I guess it's story time. I was born in the last litter of pups in the main bloodline of Matsuuras. I was the strongest in the litter so naturally I was going to be given away first.” 

“Wait wait! What do you mean ‘given away first’? You're not a dog!” Ruby interrupted. 

_Wow she really is sheltered._ “Werewolves are given away into powerful families if the pups are strong enough. They are basically the unpaid butlers and security guard for the rich and powerful. Matsuuras has the strongest pups that normally grow into great soldiers once the time comes for them to serve in the guild. Since I'm the last litter to be born, I'm not the one that needs to continue to reproduce. I could if I wanted to but not to give away.” 

Ruby has so much more questions about werewolf customs. But she wants to hear the KanaDia love story. “C-can you continue what you were saying before?” 

“Oh yeah right. So once I was around seven years old, I sent to the Kurosawa family. I remember the day I was sent to your family. It feels like it was only yesterday...” Kanan looked down at her hands and made fists with her hands. She sighed and looked back up to watch where she is going. 

“My dad was the one that took me to the mansion. He was telling me that I will make him proud. He didn't look it but he was extremely old and weak. He looked very young like he wasn't day over twenty. But in truth, he was on his last few years. Werewolves only live to three hundred years at most. He didn't have much time left so that's why I was the last litter. My mom died two years prior from old age. Once we arrived, Mr. Kurosawa and Dia walked outside. Mr. Kurosawa was not happy with me nor my dad.” 

_“Go on Kanan, this is going to be your home.” Mr. Matsuura said to his daughter. Kanan ran over to Dia and went down on one knee. “I promise to protect you and follow your every order. I vow to sacrifice my life for you.” Little Dia blushed from the little Kanan looking adorable._

__

Mr. Kurosawa was so unamused. He rolled his eyes at the display he is seeing. “I can't stand you mutts at all.” 

__

“Oh lighten up! Look on the bright side, you are continuing the tradition after all the years of you abandoning me! It wasn't even a day you decided to leave me in a dog park on a leash.” 

__

“Yes I remember. I'm only continuing this to my father's request before he went into war and never came back. The thing that surprises me the most is you wearing pants to be honest.” 

__

_Mr. Matsuura looked down to see the only article of clothing. “So I am. But trust me, this one is very smart and strong. I bet she will save your daughter's life on more than one occasion.”_

“Hold on, your dad was my papa’s werewolf partner?!” Kanan nodded. “Yeah, my dad use to be so strong that the Takamis were so scared of him. They weren't even much of a threat until Chika was born.” 

Ruby wanted to know more. She wanted answers. “Well, we can continue this later. Right now, you need to talk to your new partner. You-chan! I'm here!” Kanan yelled. 

But instead of You coming outside, Mari ran out. “Come in! You-chan is trying to find some pants.” Mari laughed. The two were guided inside to see a pantsless You. Ruby instantly covered her eyes. “Sorry! I can't find my pants.” 

“I don't understand what it is with were creatures and not wearing any clothes! Sometimes I can't find her clothes!” Mari and Kanan laughed together. “Yea yea very funny. Oh found them!” 

“Alright jokes aside, we got business to discuss.” They sat around in a circle. “We have no idea the next time the Takami clan is going to attack. All we know that they are stronger than ever. Now that we have You-chan and Ruby-chan together, we have a great chance to end this war.” Kanan looked at the two. “You two are the only ones that can stop them.” 

“I got a question, why are they the only one that can stop the Takami clan?” Mari asked. “Good question. The answer is simple. Since You-chan is a hybrid x13, she has the abilities of 13 different types of animals. The species was created by the humans as a weapon for war. The hybrids can easily kill the whole guild of they choose to.” 

“If that's so, then how was it possible that my clan killed?” 

“Simple. You are the only fast hybrid. One of the animals is an elephant hence why you have tusks on the lower part of your head. Elephants are normally big and heavy so they are very tanky. It's great defense for combat. But most aren't strong enough to handle their massive weight. Which makes them vulnerable to a sneak attack.” Yohane walked in at the right moment. 

“Papa! Great timing!” Yohane sat down next to You. “I thought you were with Dia.” 

“I was until I figured you guys would talk about this.” Yohane looked at Ruby. “An elemental wizard is the only one that can control a hybrid in full transformation. Unlike a werewolf that can be controlled by anyone, a hybrid is more wild and more powerful. No one wanted a hybrid for being almost untrainable. Hence why they weren't used for war after they were made. The Takamis are fools for not going after an elemental wizard after getting rid of the hybrids.” 

“But why are the Takami clan even doing this to begin with? There isn't much left of the family line so there isn't much of a point anymore.” Mari asked.

The were creatures looked at each other. “Well, they want to end our customs at first. They believe it's slavery when it's by choice. But then, they started to get aggressive. It wasn't even about that anymore. We don't know their motives anymore. The ones that were against it were suddenly killing left and right.” They all looked down. You never knew about this nor did Ruby. You noticed a small tear from Kanan she said that. 

“Was Chika one of the ones that didn't want this to happen?” 

Kanan looked more emotional by the second. “Yes… She was… Her father was the one that started all of this. He didn't want her near the other werewolves but she sneaked off to find Dia and I one night during our walks. We use to play together all the time. She use to tell us that she wants to be like me, go into a family and protect them. She wanted to help and save people... Then one day… She killed my dad…” Kanan started to cry. “She is a different person now! That's not the Chika I know! My Chika would never…” 

You and Ruby looked at each other as Kanan’s crying got worst. “Maybe we can figure out why.” 

“You got an idea You-chan?” Mari asked. “Yes yes I do. All we need to do is find out where the Takami hideout is.” 

\-----

“Dia-chan, we don't have a choice. We need You-tan and Ruby-chan together, we can't sacrifice any more lives.” Hanamaru said. 

Dia paced around. “No! There's got to be another way! I'm not letting Ruby set foot on that battlefield!” 

“We have no choice zura. There's been cases of humans getting killed by them recently. If investigation keeps up, we will be found out and we will be in war. There's no way around it. It's about time for her to live on with her life. She's 23, an adult. Treat her like one zura.” 

“Give me one more chance and then if that fails, you can let Ruby battle.” Dia angrily asked. 

Hanamaru shook her head. “You said that last time. We can't waste anymore time. I will send a messenger bird to request her to come here.” Hanamaru put her hands on Dia’s shoulder. “I'm too old for this. I can't have you shelter her anymore. Your mother would have wanted it that way zura.” 

Hanamaru got started on the letter. Dia stayed silent. _I have to let it happen now. These is not way I can stop it anymore._ “Hey, Hanamaru-san, do you know my mother?” 

“I do. I also know that Ruby’s mother is her grand niece.”


End file.
